I Am Lucifer
by EZstyle
Summary: A Zoroark, the son of Lucifer, sets on a path of blood.
1. Chapter 1

Chp. 1

"So, my name is Dis Lucifer. The story happened in the middle of Spring. I season filled with flowers, happiness and…"

"Shut up Dis! Get to the story!"

"Geesh, calm down Emily."

"Sorry."

"Well, as you heard her, let's begin!"

I groaned as the alarm clock sounded. I wanted to sleep, I wanted to skip this day. My dad just forced me to go to a new school in the middle of the year. I never thought that I would be a transfer student like the delinquents of my school. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to my friends! I slowly crawled out of bed and got dressed, brushed my teeth, and got ready for school. I looked in the mirror to see a tired looking Zoroark in black hoodies and black pants. A scarf covered half of my face. The scarf wasn't to keep me warm, it was to hide my shame, to hide the blood I've spilled. I stepped out of my apartment and onto the road to my school. I never bought the apartment, my uncle did. He's rich, and not just your normal rich, filthy rich. I walked down the road and stood outside a large gate. There was an angel engraved into the gate. 'Huh, figures why it's called Angel College.' I pushed open the doors to be greeted by a sight that would stay in my mind forever. It was her.

Flashback

I walked up the doorsteps to Sarat Academy High. "Dis!" A voice rang out to me.

"Hey Emily! So, about yesterday?"

"Yeah, I'll be your girlfriend." The grin on my face made the sun dim in comparison. Then the second day, I moved to Yuna High, and finally to Angel College.

Flashback end

Emily seemed to notice me. The Lucario stared at me, before charging at me with an aura sphere. "I HATE ZOROARKS!" She screamed. The last thought I had as I was sent flying was; did she not remember me? The day carried on as I got back to school. I got my schedule from the counselor and got to my first class, math.

'Dang.' I thought, 'math is my worst subject.' The Noctowl teacher walked up to the podium.

"Hello everyone, I am your math teacher, Mr. Stoner." He announced. "Let's jump straight into the subject, today we will start with a review quiz on everything we were supposed to learn last year. Do not worry, this quiz shall not be graded." He passed out the quiz to everyone. I stared at the piece of paper.

'Dang, this is easy!' I finished quickly and handed it to the surprised Noctowl. 'And to think I only got A in my old school. All my other subjects were A+.' One thing that I never realized, was the hateful glare sent by Emily. Math finished and the day went on with nothing out of ordinary. Time seemed to fly by as the day finished. I gathered everything from my locker and walked to the gate, just as I was about to exit out the gate, I heard a running sound from behind me. I turned around to see an extremely angry Lucario charging at me. She jumped in mid-air and gave me a roundhouse kick to the face. I was sent flying out the door and crashed into the ground.

"What was that for!"

"I hate zoroarks."

"Not this one."

"Why wouldn't…" I didn't catch the rest of the sentence as a truck hit me on the side, sending me flying down the road.

"He seems familiar…" Emily said to herself.

The truck was a hit and run. I sighed as I climbed up. 'Well, at least he brought me to my apartment.' I looked up to see the apartment I was living in. I walked up the stairs and onto the 7th floor. I walked in and got a change of clothes. I was turning the shower on as I heard a familiar voice coming from outside the door.

"Do I know you?" Emily asked.

"Maybe."

"Why did you say I won't hate you?"

"That's because… Wait a minute! How did you get in my apartment?"

"You left the window open idiot."

"Oh."

"Anyway, why won't I hurt you?"

"Because I'm Lucifer."

"Oh, sure. I guess…"

"No I'm serious."

"Well, first things first." Something bright got into the room. I turned back to see an aura sphere.

'Oh crud…'

When I got out of the shower, it seems that Emily already left. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. My vision started to dim, and before I knew it, I fell asleep. Meanwhile, someone was watching. Someone who I will learn to fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp. 2

I was bored. I'm in the middle of math class and I don't know what to do. Everything the teacher is telling, I already know. I looked at the zoroark who called himself Lucifer. One patch of fur on his arm was burned off. I actually felt guilt for the first time in years. It wasn't like hurting the other zoroarks, it was like hurting someone that I actually cared about. He had some panda eyes for god-knows-what reason. He seemed to not notice me staring, and was starting to doze off. The teacher noticed this and got angry, he threw an eraser at him so fast that it was barely perceptible. At the last moment, he raised up his hand and caught the eraser. But it seemed that he was still sleeping. "Mr. Dis!" The teacher bellowed. He kept on sleeping. "What is the answer to problem 3?"

"X= 6523.98." After hearing the correct answer, the teacher was even more enraged.

"Problem 2?"

"X= 239 to the power of six."

"Problem 8?"

"There is no problem 8." After being thwarted so many times, the teacher finally gave up. You could still hear Dis's light snore.

We reached the last class of the day, battle class. And Dis was still sleeping. How he got from room to room while sleeping remains a mystery. "First battle," announced Ms. Kiln, "Is Dis against Emily." Dis stood up and sleepwalked to the middle of the arena. I jumped off the bleachers and landed in the arena. "Ready, fight!" Dis disappeared. I closed my eyes and searched for but couldn't find it. His aura was gone, how? A punch hit me on my back and a claw gripped my throat. I kicked back only to hit nothing. I opened my eyes to see a black tornado around me. He didn't even use a special move yet! I formed a staff and swung it in the opposite direction of the rotation. I felt my staff connect with something, I hit something, or rather, something hit me. My staff was pulled away and a claw appeared out of the vortex. He grabbed onto my neck and pushed me onto the ground. His grip started tightening. "Dis wins." The teacher announced. But he didn't stop, his grip tightened. My vision was starting to dim. "Dis, stop, you already won."

"Stop, please." I pleaded. His claw let go and he collapsed on top of me. I couldn't stand up. I was getting angry… Why did he not stop when the teacher asked but stopped when I did? I suddenly felt a wave of anger. I actually pleaded to him! I looked at the bleachers and saw some guys staring in awe at the power he showed. I also saw some girls blushing. Then I realized, we were still in an awkward position. "WAKE UP!"

"Dis jolted awake and jumped a few feet back."

"What was that for?"

"You little pervert." I ran forward and delivered a right hook to his face. Dis flew back a couple of feet. 'Why does that feel familiar?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chp. 3

Dis was sitting in the infirmary as a Chansey treated him. I looked at him with his eyes closed. They opened abruptly just as the Chansey left the room. His eyes flashed red before returning to his normal turquoise, and a sadistic smile flashed across his face before returning to his normal, happy, strange smile. 'Must've been my imagination…'

'Heh, I feel like some blood.' I walked down the hall as I kept on my fake smile.

"Hey Markus." A girl said to me.

"Hello." I said, flashing a smile. I kept walking until I reached my dorm room. I stepped inside and took a shower. After I changed, I got ready for dinner. A feeling of evil filled me again. "Time, to, feed."

I entered the cafeteria still wondering if what I saw was true. That evil grin, those crimson eyes, they belonged to one person I knew. 'Could he be **that **zoroark?' In our childhood, during certain moments of rage, he would show an evil side of him. 'Why do I care.' I thought, 'He was the one who broke my heart.'

(Flashback)

Tears ran down my face. He had left, he left without a word. He didn't care about me. God it hurts… I stared at the empty building, pain fore me apart.

(Over)

I kept observing him through the day, he actually seemed fine. As school ended, I walked out the door to be greeted by a gruesome sight. Dis was biting down on a wild rabbit, it was raw! "What are you doing?"

"Blood, need, blood." With that, he dashed forward and put his mouth next to my neck. His teeth was touching my skin. "HAHAHA! Been years since I've tasted another pokemon's blood. "HAHAHA!"

"Stop!" I screamed. He froze immediately.

"No! You will not take back control!" He roared. He beat his head and shook it violently.

"GET OUT MY HEAD!" A different voice shouted out.

"NO!" His eyes shone red, then flashed turquoise. This process continued many times before it settled on turquoise.

"Emily…" He managed to say. He then collapsed onto the ground.

'It must be him.' I carried him once again into the infirmary. The nurse seemed surprised at the two time visit. After I explained that he just needed rest, she led me to a bed and said that he could lie down there. She then left the room.

I woke up with a start. 'Dammit, I fell to my Lucifer side again!' I felt pressure on my leg and looked to the side. I was surprised greatly at who lay there. It was Emily! I peeked at my watch and realized that it was 11:30 P.M. I touched her arm to realize that she was freezing. I stepped out of bed and tucked her in it. I sat in the seat she sat in to look over me. My head nodded and I fell unconscious again.

Sunlight streamed through the window as I awoke in a warm and cozy bed. 'Wait a minute, shouldn't Dis be the one in bed?' I looked to my left and found Dis in a lotus meditating position, obviously asleep. 'So he carried me onto the bed? How sweet.' I thought as I started to blush. He murmured something, shifted, then fell off the chair. Which was ironic, he didn't fall off during night. He woke up from the pain and rubbed his head, which caused me to giggle. 'Why am I so happy around him?' I recalled the events that happened before. He fought the monster in him, like that time when he was small. He did it for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chp. 4

He stared at me with his beautiful turquoise eyes, and made me want to kill him with the next sentence.

"Hm, let me guess. You hate me, you don't remember me, you're in love with me." I right hooked him and he went crashing through the door and flew onto the front desk. The Gardevoir sitting there seemed surprised. Dis gave her a wink and started running.

"Get back here!"

"No one ever listens to that!"

"DIE!"

"Ah!" Dis ran like crazy.

"Extreme speed." I caught up to him and slammed him into the wall. Apparently, his skull cracked and started leaking blood. Also painting the walls at the same time. 'Oops.' "Um, you alright?"

"Do I LOOK like I'm alright?"

"Sorry…"

"Don't worry. Anyway, do you remember me?"

"Yeah, my savior and heartbreaker." On the last word, I threw him down the hall. "Extreme speed." I caught up to him as he was still flying in mid-air and delivered 30 or so punches. He flew through the door and into the cafeteria. As he was sliding on the table, he grabbed someone's milk and sandwich, then started munching on it. He gave me a look that said; 'Hey! Don't blame me! Might as well get something to eat.' He finished half the sandwich before he fell off the table and started sliding on the floor. Ending with a crash into the salad bar. He started picking up some vegetables and adding them to his sandwich. "Why are you not scared! Why are you not hurt! Why are you…" He cut me off with three words.

"I am Lucifer." I answered with a roundhouse punch to the face. He once again flew.

"I believe I can fly!" He sang out. "I believe I can touch the…" He was cut off as he went through the wall. I chased after him in rampage mode. After he skidded to a halt, I stomped on his stomach for about 80 times and still counting, until an Arcanine tackled me to the ground. She stood up and faced Dis. But before she could talk, I kicked her out of the way, picked up Dis, and threw him up into the sky. By this point, I'm surprised he's even conscious, or, even alive! I jumped up and punched him to the ground. Creating a crater. I pulled him out of the hole and looked him in the face. "Look who's embarrassed!" He smirked as he said that. I punched him in the face again and again, until my fist became sore, until his face should have been censored. I dropped him on the ground in a heap. The Arcanine from before walked up to him and fed him a potion. Which immediately healed him. The next words shocked all of the people that were nearby.

"Hello my dear husband. Or future husband."

"…WHAT!?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chp. 5

"You mind explaining?"

"Sure."

"When were I engaged to you?"

"Since we were 13. Do you not remember sweety?" (Mental gag…)

"Uh, I don't remember…"

"It was an engagement made by parents."

"We were boyfriend and girlfriend. Remember?" On that notice, Emily picked me up by my neck and threw me into a wall. Unknown to me, my eyes flashed blue and then turned back to turquoise.

"Would you present the evidence?"

"Sure." She lifted her hand and showed the engagement ring.

"Hm, seems like it's authentic. What's my father's name?"

"Your father ran away, you do not now his first name. But his last name was passed down to you."

"Correct. So, what is your name?" She looked like she was nearing tears at that comment.

"M-my n-name is Ashlin." After saying her name, she started bawling and Emily shot me another look. I stepped forward and wrapped her in an awkward hug. It was only natural, as she claims I'm her fiancé. She kept sobbing for a while until my shirt front was soaked. "You really don't remember me?"

"Sorry…"

"Are we still engaged?"

"I guess. If that's what I promised, I plan to honor it." Emily kicked me in the stomach.

"How could you forget your fiancé's name?" She said while stomping on me.

"I'm sorry!"

"Could you please stop kicking him?"

I stared at the two girls, my mood change period over. I'll explain later but now, to the matter at hand. Emily was casting angry gazes at me, Ashilin was just looking at me. Seeming to be lost in her own thoughts. I decided to break the silence. "Want anything to eat?"

"No."

"No."

'So much for trying to strike a conversation…' "I'll make some pizza."

"Sure."

"Don't care." I put the frozen pizza in the oven and turned the heater on. Both girl's stomach started to growl, and their face lit up with a blush.

'Why do they blush when that happens?' After the pizza was done, I gave each of them a big slice, and me, a smaller one. Ashilin looked at my plate.

"Will that be enough for you?"

"I don't eat a lot."

"You need your energy."

"Stop catering him like a baby!" Emily interrupted.  
>"What's with you?" I asked. She punched in the face again. Like the 20th or 30th time.<p>

I was so happy! I found my Dis. But he had no memories of me. I looked down on the pizza he served me. I wanted him to remember me, or remember that I don't like pizza. "Something wrong?" Dis asked.

"Nah, just that I don't really like pizza."

"Oh, okay. I'll make you something else right now."

"It's all right. Don't want to cause you any trouble."

"No trouble caused. Wait here."

'Sigh. In all ways, he's still the Dis I fell in love with.' I looked at his back as he rummaged through the fridge. 'Sigh.'

I looked at the Arcanine and Zoroark. I felt really angry. Dis had a fiancé and still made me his girlfriend. What is he trying to do? Build a harem? The anger kept on rising, until I channeled all my anger towards biting my pizza. Each bite had a loud sound, causing Ashilin to jump because of her sensitive ears. 'God, am I jealous?'


	6. Chapter 6

Chp. 6

An uncomfortable and awkward silence settled around the dinner table in my house. I didn't know how to break the silence. "So. It's getting late. I think we should go our separate ways."

"Can I stay here for the night?" I was taken by surprise at what the Arcanine said.

"Can I stay too?"

"Uh, sure?" My voice was obviously uncertain. "Did you guys prepare for a night or no?" The Arcanine held up a plastic bag with clothes inside.

"I prepared."

"I'll go get my stuff." A sudden question struck my mind.

"If you were prepared. What were you going to do if I didn't agree to let you stay?"

"I don't know…"

"Sigh."

Well, the night went well. Only a couple of bruises, some blood splattered on the walls, and Dis lying on the floor unconscious. I'll leave what happened up to your imagination. Whatever it was, it wasn't pretty. The whole night, Ashilin was scared. She never knew that a girl could be so violent. She was shaking all over in the morning, despite being a fire type. About what she saw, to keep this T rated, I'll shut up.

"Ugh." I felt immense pain on my head. My skin felt weird lie there was dry dirt covering it. I looked at my hand. "Ah!" A pillow flew towards me and hit me on the mouth, effectively shutting me up.

"Let me sleep." Emily muttered.

"Mind explaining why I have all over my body and… There's blood on the walls!"

"Yes, yes. I know." She continued dozing off. On **my bed!** I looked at the couch and saw a quivering fur ball. I stepped over and took the covers off.

"You okay Ashilin?" She replied with a whimper. "You okay?" I pursued.

"No. Isn't it obvious?"

"Uh, I guess."

"Idiot…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"…"

I said nothing was wrong, but that was a lie. A lie that Dis saw through. He came over and wrapped an arm awkwardly around me. "You don't have to do it if it makes you uncomfortable."

"I'm fine."

"Ah! Quit talking you two!"

"Sorry…" We both replied.

"Ah!" A short scream came from outside.

"What was that?" We both asked at the same time.

"Let's check it out." Replied Emily. We would soon learn it was a bad idea. We had no idea what lay in wake for us.

We weren't prepared.


	7. Chapter 7

Chp. 7

A quivering Zangoose lay on the ground. "You okay?" I asked.

"No!"

'That was blunt.' "What happened?"

"M-my mother was caught by poachers."

"Are they still here?"

"Y-yeah."

"Where?"

"In the woods over there." He pointed at the woods.

"You two wait here with him." I walked forward and stepped into the woods.

I heard the sound of men talking. Mumbling something about pelt and money. I didn't care a bit about what they were saying. "Hey! Handover the Zangoose and you get to live!"

"Hah! You gonna stop us? We'll just kill you!"

'Damn humans.' "You asked for it!" I ran so fast, that to them, I disappeared into thin air. I appeared behind one and shamed my fist into the back of his neck, knocking him out. I was turning as one of the poachers swung a knife at me and pierced my skin. Blood started flowing. 'No, you idiot.' A great sense of crazy happiness filled me. My eyes flashed red and my claws sharpened. The patch of grass I was standing on withered and died. An evil smile graced my lips. "You idiots. You hurt my vessel. And now, the devil's out to play!" I wiped some blood onto my hand and licked it. Instantly, horns started sprouting on my head. Going forward and forming something that resembled a halo. I dashed forward and gutted one of the poachers, (do not read if you can't stand gore. I'll reduce the description to keep it T rated) I pulled out his intestines and organs. His blood pooled on the ground as he collapsed into it. I laughed like a maniac. I charged forward towards the last poacher and shred his head off. His head rolled on the ground, a look of surprise on it. The unconscious one would live, and he would tell all that would listen. The devil is out to play.

After I was finished with the poachers, I bended down towards the female Zangoose on the ground. "Miss, are you all right?"

"Stay away you monster." I chuckled at that.

"I can take you to your son."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I didn't catch your name."

"Dis Lucifer, at your service." At that, I bowed down.

"Lu-lucifer?"

"Yes, you heard correct."

"Oh god…"

When I emerged from the woods, I was smirking. Yes, after I killed two men, I was smirking. The feeling of satisfaction overwhelmed me. I let out a short burst of laughter. The girls looked at me like I was crazy, the Zangoose mother and Zangoose child were happy to be reunited. "I never caught your name." I said to the child and mother.

"My name is Zana."

"My name is Zane."

"… Are you serious?"

"What!" They both replied.

I shook my head. 'Dang, got overcome by blood lust again. Sigh…' I walked the mother and child to their house and turned towards the two girls. "You two are not staying in my house anymore!"

"Fine! It's not as if I don't have a place to stay."

"My dad gave me $160,000. I'll go buy a house or something."

"Okay. Wait, how did you get so much money?"

"My mom's a business women. And a very successful one."

"Oh, okay. Your dad?"

"Devon Christ."

"Okay. Wait, WHAT?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chp. 8

The girls were finally gone, I might actually be able to get some sleep. AFTER, I clean the dry blood off the walls. I sighed as I kept on washing it off with oil. I rubbed at the walls again and again. I felt a draft and looked right, huh, maybe I should get a new wall. On the wall, there was the outline of my body. All around it was holes, obviously holes that were punched with a fist. I could feel my left eye twitching, what kind of a girl was Emily anyways?

I finished with cleaning the house and stuffed some of the holes in the wall using my underwear. I had nothing else to fill it with. My wardrobe ended up in the middle of a lake. How it got there? Emily. I collapsed onto the bed and into a dreamless sleep.

Sunlight streamed through the window and I jumped out of bed. 'I gotta get to class!' I thought. I skipped breakfast and ran to school. During math class, I could barely concentrate. Apparently, Ashilin noticed. After math ended, she walked up to me.

"Dis, are you hungry?"

"Uh huh." I replied tiredly.

"I have an apple here if you want it."

"Can I?"

"Sure." I jumped up and hugged her.

"You're a lifesaver!" I exclaimed, and she blushed.

"I wouldn't say that."

"But you are." I made quick work of the apple. The day progressed quickly after the apple. (Sorry, no school scenes. Don't wanna waste time. That would be suicide.) I started picking up my stuff when I realized someone's shadow was covering my things. I looked up to see Emily. She was grinning evilly.

"So, had a fiancé huh?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Come with me." She grabbed my arm and sprinted to the roof of the school building. "I've been wanting to ask you this."

"Uh huh."

"Could go die?"

"What?" She answered by pushing me off the top of the building.

I woke up to a white room. A room most likely to be an infirmary. "Ugh." I moaned out loud. But surprisingly, there wasn't headache. I turned left to see Ashilin staring at me. "Ah!" I jumped out and banged my head on the ground. 'Sigh, so much for not having a headache.' I thought.

"There's a problem." Ashilin said.

"What?"

"Emily was kidnapped, the one who pushed you off the building was a fake."

"And how did you know that?"

She handed me a piece of paper. On it read: 'Tell the devil to come.' The hand writing was messy and definitely not one of Emily's. On the back of the paper was an address. I sprung out of my bed and ran. Not caring that I was still in my hospital clothes. For the message was written in Emily's blood.

I stood at the front of a warehouse, took a breath, and kicked the door open. The door flew across the room and hit something, then flattened it against the wall, ending with a sickening crunch. "There he is!" A voice I recognized spoke.

"Get him!" A bunch of figures ran up to me. I was out numbered, I was powerless, but the demon inside me wasn't. I bit down on my hand and the transformation occurred. A Hitmonlee ran up to me and threw a kick, I simply flicked at his foot with one finger and he flew to the other side of the room. I lips split into an evil grin. My claws became sharper, if that was even possible. And my eyes became a darker shade of red. The pokemon all halted and looked at me in fear.

"You messed with the wrong demon." I said in a monotonous voice. That seemed to scare them even further. The scent of fear bombarded me. I started running forward. One punch sent six back, a chop sent three heads flying, a kick broke eight's neck. They started running, and I let them run. But before they could reach the door, I massacred them all. I saw Emily tied to a chair, a gag in her mouth (You know, the typical kidnapped person thing). The leader was a Charizard and was standing next to her.

"You demon!" He blew fire at me. I simply opened my mouth and sucked it in. I proceeded to swallow it.

"Your fire is tainted, as is your soul. In the name of Lucifer, I CONDEMN YOU TO HELL!" I ran forward and punched him in the guts. Or rather, sent his guts flying. Before his body hit the ground, I shredded it into nothing but flecks of blood, skin, and meat. A police siren sounded. They came inside and held their guns at me. 'Why does the police always arrive **after** the main event?'

"You are currently under arrest for kidnapping. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do may be used in court.

"Sigh. This might take a while." I whispered to the still gagged Emily. And she just rolled her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chp. 9

After the mess was cleared up, Emily came to my house and started cooking dinner for me. She said that she wanted to thank me for my troubles. The cops were pretty amazed that I took out 27 pokemon on my own, and some of them were even scared. Whereas Emily was already used to it. She's seen me do some pretty gore stuff back in our childhood. Come to think of it, it might've been me who caused her to be so violent. As they say, the people you be around influences you. The smell of meat and vegetables filled my nose and I could feel my stomach growl. After all, I did rush out the hospital without eating breakfast and get stuck in a police station until 5 pm rolled around. I sat on the couch, not knowing what to do, when Emily started shouting.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot, HOT!" I shouted as I carried the platter onto the living room table.

"Thanks." Dis looked at my hands. "They seem to be scalded to a interesting shade of pink."

"Ya don't say."

"Wait here." He went into the kitchen and brought a plastic bag filled with ice cubes out. He lifted by hand gently and placed the bag onto my hand.

"Ah…" I grinned as Emily let out a sigh of relief.

"Feel good?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously, I know you love me. But there's no need to scald yourself in order to show it."

"That's true." Then she suddenly blushed as she realized what I just said. She proceeded to punch me in the guts.

"Took you long enough." I wheezed out. My body proceeded to fly out and get hit by a truck.

I awoke to the now familiar infirmary room. To be honest, I must have been here at least 3 times this week. The familiar Chansey walked in. She shot me a look of 'Really? Again?' And I replied with a sigh. Of course, after promising that I'll be careful. A promise I'll most likely never be able to keep. Not that I don't want to though. Emily was waiting for me as I went out the door.

"How'd you know I was coming out now?" She just smiled. "Funny how this started with you making me dinner." She smiled again/ "What happened? You lost your tongue?"

"Nah."

"So, I never did taste your cooking."

"I already cooked. Come with me." She gestured at her car and I got in. She drove to a building with the name Pokedere written on it. I entered and followed her to the elevator. It led up to the 21st floor and she walked down the hall. I entered her room, and found it tidy. Not surprising since she has OCD. She led me to a table filled with different dishes. My stomach started grumbling.

"May I?"

"Yes." I dug in like a wild animal. She didn't really care though. She already got used to me in our previous dates. She sat in the seat across from me. I heard a sound coming from the bathroom. Then the door opened to reveal Ashilin in, you know what? Skip the clothing. She walked over and took a seat next to me. The both of them were just staring at me. Making me very uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked.

"It's time you decided." Emily said.

"What?"

"It's me or her. You are not building a harem."

"Um, okay?"

"I mean, it's natural to be me. You are to marry me, and you two already broke up." (I'm gonna skip the details of the conversation. Makes me uncomfortable to write it.) The two bickered back and forth. And all the time I was wondering if I even got a say in this.

"Do you two even care what I think?"

"No!" They both replied.

"Sigh."


	10. Chapter 10

Chp. 10

The bickering ended with one thought, I would decide tomorrow. And by I, I mean them. So, we have come to an agreement. (By that, I mean they have) It would be a competition. They would have a fight, first one to get knocked out loses. Before I could protest, I was knocked out and dragged to the gym. When I woke up, I was chained to the bleachers, a gag in my mouth, and a sign with the word 'prize' on it hanging around my neck. I sighed as I watched the proceeding battle. (Time skip, hate writing about girls fighting…)

The sun was reaching high noon when both sides collapsed. "Sigh." I pulled my arms out easily, breaking the 3 inch thick rope. The girls stared at me in shock, then anger.

"You could have stopped us you know?" Emily shouted out.

"What, and get stuck in the crossfire? Not that stupid."

"You horrid person." Ashilin started to sob.

"Sigh." I have been sighing a lot lately. I carried them both over my shoulder and exited the school. I brought them to the nearest hospital. The Chansey gave me another look. "Not me this time, them." A look of surprise washed over her face. She quickly pressed a button underneath the desk. And, let's just say I was arrested for abuse of other beings. And… that took quite a while to clear up. I yawned as the police apologized again for wasting my time and shoved me out the door. I went to the hospital to check on the girls. The Chansey cowered behind the desk. "What room?"

"133 and 134." She whimpered out. I walked down the hall until I reached 133. I opened the door to see Ashilin sitting on the bed, with Emily there also. I wonder how she got here.

"You two all right?"

"Yeah, we're fine." They both replied.

"Well… I gotta tell you girls something."

"What?"

"The contest was a tie, and… IF YOU EVER DARE TO MAKE ME THE PRIZE AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY STRANGLE THE BOTH OF YOU!"

"Sorry." They answered.

"Since it's a tie, I guess it will be a harem." And in the next 5 minutes, I turn into the one who lays in the hospital.

"Beep, beep, beep." So, I'm gonna go bankrupt and… Why is it that nearly every chapter I'm stuck in a hospital? (Skip the wake up part, I'm sure you guys want something interesting) I sat in my house when the doorbell rang. It was Emily, I cowered behind the couch.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I shuddered. "You can't hide, I can sense your aura. Literally."

'Dang, I forgot.' I opened the door.

"May I come in?"

"Sure. Just don't stain the walls."

"Don't worry, I'll drag you outside to torture this time."

"Works for me." I shrugged. We walked in and she plopped on the couch.

"Take me back."

"What?"

"I said, take me back."

"What does that mean?"

"I want you to take me back as your girlfriend."

"Oh, I don't recall breaking up with you."

"Oh… right…"

"Sigh."


	11. Chapter 11

Chp. 11

To be honest, I was bored as hell. It has been 2 weeks since me and Emily made up. She now resides in my house, and for this moment, she was sitting on the couch with me. Nothing has happened. School ended one week ago into summer break. No heads were chopped, no limbs flew, and there were no blood spilled. "Sigh." I was getting itchy. "I'm going outside for a walk."

"Okay." She replied, still absorbed in her book. I left the house quietly. As I strolled around the woods, I heard some rustling. I peeked to my left and out came an Eevee. He growled at me and ran forward. I raised up my hand, and flicked him away. He let out a yelp of protest but not pain. Several other eevees came bounding out the bushes and charged towards me. I gave them each a flick and they flew back. They all growled in unison, and came running again. This time, I flicked all back except for one. From the growl, it was a she. And she seemed to like the taste of my arm. I shot her a glare and she immediately started to crumble. She fell to the floor with her ears placed flat on her head. She started trembling and the rest of the eevees, who finally learned to not attack so bluntly, were wary of approaching me. I knelt down and put a hand on her head, gently stroking her head, trying to put on a kind look. Which was hard, since I technically am the lord of the underworld. But somehow, the look worked. She looked up and just stared at me, before the rest of the eevees rushed in and attacked. Pushing me down on my back and clawing my chest furiously. That got me real mad, and they probably realized. The killing aura I gave off could've killed a full-grown Wailord. They paused momentarily, allowing me to push myself on the ground and stomp my feet. The ground beneath me cracked open and the trees nearest to me split open, and all the Eevees started cowering in fear of what they thought was an earthquake. I leaned down and grabbed all eight of them. Two on my shoulders, one on my head, the rest I carried with both my arms and hands. As you can see, Eevees are quite small. They started moving around before three of my words halted them.

"Don't you guys DARE move." And I think I heard a gulp after that.

I was still reading my book when a knock was heard from the door. I opened it to see Dis with a pack of Eevees carried on him. He seemed, well, tired. I stepped aside and he entered. He plopped down on the couch and started staining it. With a red liquid that oddly resembled blood. "Is that…" Before I could ask, he answered.

"Yes, it's blood. Can you go get me some bandages and aspirin?"

"I can understand the bandage, but the pain can't be that bad right?"

"Wanna switch places?"

"No."

"Also, I might get a headache from these guys."

"Huh, I thought you already had one."

"From the hitting you did in the morning to me?"

"Yes, and that…"

"Can you just cut the sarcasm and argument? I'm literally bleeding out here!"

"Calm down. Where is it?"

"Downstairs. Oh, and be careful."

"Of what?"

"Of the pokemon called Arceus down there."

"Okay, I'll be careful of… WHAT? Arceus is down there? Your kidding right?" She looked into my eyes. "Okay, you aren't. How'd you get the **creator of everything and god of all living being** down there? More importantly, why the basement?" I looked on the couch to see that Dis already passed out from blood loss. 'Oh god…' I thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Chp. 10

I was in the basement when I heard Dis return. Judging by his breathing, he must have been injured. A girl was with him, and I heard her footsteps descend upon the stairs and come towards me. I floated up to the ceiling and waited for her. She knocked open the door and frantically looked around. I flipped upside down and put my face behind her head. "The medical kit is under my bed."

"Oh thanks… Ah!"

"Took you long enough…"

"Are you Arceus!?"

"Yes, why do people always have that reaction? Now if you don't mind, someone is actually bleeding out upstairs."

"Right, nice meeting you."

"I wouldn't be happy if you came down here again."

"Sorry."

I awoke, only to fall asleep again. This cycle continued on for many minutes, until my mind settled. I sat up to feel the pain from the scratches hit me head on. My body was aching all over. I wish I had an icepack. "Oh, someone's awake."

"Ugh, I guess. Where are the Eevees?"

"In your room."

"Okay, thanks." I jumped up, ignoring the pain. I ran upstairs to my room, only to see… well… my bed covered with dirt and waste. Yes, biological waste. In other words, poo. I sighed as I started to remove the bed sheet.

By the time I was done with the laundry and have replaced the bed sheet, all of the Eevees and Emily already went to bed. The Eevees were still on my bed. Despite wanting to be angry with them, watching them all cuddled up together like little birds gives me an unexplainable feeling. I watched them for a while before preparing for bed. Guess I'm sleeping on the couch for tonight. I lay down on it to hear something banging in the basement, then the words; 'Damn those stupid legendaries!' It must be Arceus receiving another complaint about the food in the cafeteria. That was my last thought as I fell asleep.

'Ugh!' I thought. 'Why does these legendaries keep complaining to me about the cafeteria food? It's not like I'm the one who cooks it!' I quickly opened up my laptop and wrote a letter to the chef. Let's just say it's based around this; COOK BETTER OR DIE!

I was still lounging on the couch when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to reveal a certain Arcanine. 'Oh god, this might take some explaining… I completely forgot I still had a future wife…' I stared at her, she stared at me.

"Um… hi?"

"You horrible excuse of a husband." She replied in a monotonous voice.

"Sorry…" She didn't answer, instead, she pulled her paws back and struck forward with her claws extended. I jumped just in the nick of time as she swung a second time. I jumped up and banged my head on the ceiling. She seemed to smile for a brief moment, before the killing intent in her eyes returned. She dashed forward at the spot I was about to land in. I conjured up a shadow ball in each hand and smashed them together. They exploded and sent me backwards. (The reason they didn't converge into one is because the properties of each shadow ball was made to be different) My back smashed to the wall and left a mark. She ran at me as I thought; 'Isn't Emily the violent one?' I rolled right as her claw buried itself to the place I was only moments before there. "Hold it." I said as I jumped back again. "Why are you trying to kill me?"

"Reason one; you were a horrible fiancé. Reason two; you are a Lucifer, I am a christ. Reason three; your demon blood has been unusually active lately."

"Demon blood?"

"Demon blood is…" She was cutoff when Emily hit her with a force palm and knocked her back. She did a somersault in mid-air and used her claws to stop her from skidding further. She ran forward again.

"ENOUGH!" Arceus shouted, standing at the doorway leading to the basement.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" We all shouted back.

"YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO THE GOD OF all…" My glare silenced her. A wave of hunger struck me, a hunger for blood. Ashilin ran towards me, I punched in her direction and a powerful wind blew her across the room and into the wall. I walked up to Emily, the red in my eyes, if possible, became an even deeper shade of red. Emily started backing away from me, i grabbed her shoulder and pulled her close. My rested on her right shoulder (my right if you were wondering), I turned left and bit down. Her blood flowed into my mouth as my transformation began. Wings sprouted out of my back, my eyes changed to a deep blue as I pulled back.

The killing intent on him was gone, replaced with no emotions. That scared me the most. Then in a deep calm voice, he recited a line from the Book of Prophecies. A book that was supposed to be destroyed eras ago and only remembered through words in the Christ family. The line, or rather, poem, was like this: 'The demon is not one of evil, he merely wants a change. His life shall have some happiness, yet mostly filled with pain. Through sadness, despair, and a painful dream. Lucifer awakens, with no love seen. The world shall break, the world shall fall. Arceus won't be able to do a thing at all. The only way out, is to make him believe. Make him see, the beauty of this dream.'

I could see his aura, but it's very faint. He seems to have masked his aura with another. The other one is out of chaos and is in turmoil. He was still him, still in control of his body. But there was one problem. He seems to be evolving, and it's not a normal evolution. It seems to be a reconstruction of his body instead. He was becoming a demon.


	13. Chapter 13

Chp. 13

Despite being 200 meters away from the target, the aura of evil manages to reach me. Fear clouded my mind, I managed to steel my nerves and focus on the scope. The crosshairs were focused on his heart. 'Too bad.' I thought. 'He doesn't look evil, and he looks like someone I would much rather date then kill. Ah well, orders are orders.' I pulled the trigger when I readjusted it to his head, wouldn't want to hit the Lucario.

I managed to get my bloodlust under control. Then at the corner of my vision, something came flying at me. Wondering what it was, I caught it as you would catch a baseball. I looked at the direction it came from, and saw a Raichu aiming a sniper at me. A look of surprise on his face. He obviously didn't expect me survive that bullet. It was unexpected, it was impossible, that was what he thought.

'What is he?' I thought. To be able to catch a bullet and knock back an experienced fighter using only the wind generated by his fists. I aimed at him, reloaded, and shot again. He caught it again. 'What kind of a monster is he?' "Call in the assault force, containment of the devil has failed." The moment my sentence ended, a helicopter appeared out of the woods and hovered above him. Six people jumped down and a person manned the gun installed on the helicopter. On the side of the helicopter was the word A.L.D.P. I raised up my hand and a small shadow ball appeared on my index finger. I pointed it at the pilot cockpit and fired. It tore through the bulletproof and shockproof glass like it was nothing but paper. The helicopter went down and crashed into the woods. The six people charged towards me. The first one swung his fist at me extremely fast, allowing him to graze my arm. The second one stabbed towards me with a knife. I sliced off his arm using my claw, he screamed out in pain as he stepped back. I took the initiative and ran towards the third person. I extended my claw and gutted her. She cried out as I silenced her by cutting her head off. I kicked her body into the fourth person while taking her knife. I threw the knife and it hit him square on the head. The second one swapped his sword into his other hand. He ran forward attempting to hit me, I intercepted his blade with my hand. I grabbed it and snapped it in half, I delivered a swift kick to him and cut his body in half. The last one came running towards me, he delivered three punches to my stomach and a uppercut to my head. I staggered back before running forward and shredding him to pieces. Ashilin started running towards me, a evil grin swept across my face. She attempted to kick me, I caught her foot and threw her up. I caught her bridal style before biting down on her neck. Blood ran to my mouth, it tasted like the sweetest candy in the sprouted behind me. As I was about to snap her neck, she cried out in pain and my body froze. I fought back the urge to kill and lowered her to the ground. I took flight and flew off into the distance, until my bloodlust is stooped, I shall not return.


	14. Chapter 14

Chp. 14

I have been in this cave for two days. Hunting to survive. So far, no one has found me. Yet. Ashilin will be able to track me down, even if I escape to hell. Which was quite ironic, I **am** the lord of hell. I settled back against the wall and started reading another lost manuscript. These manuscripts are stored in a third dimension, which I had been able to store things in since childhood. Pretty useful in getting out of problematic situations. Occasionally, I might pull out a strange artifact. Most of the time, I just stuff it back in. However, the next one came as a surprise.

I was nearing Dis, I could smell his scent on the horizon. He was, at most, an hour away from me. The forest ground made loud noises under my feet. I ran after his scent, deeper into the woods. I need to find him, he is my husband after all. After a while of running, I could tell I was getting close. I burst into the cave, only to see him asleep. I tackled him as hard as I can.

The feeling of something knocking the air out of my lungs jolted me awake. What I saw surprised me. Ashilin's normally smooth mane was disheveled and there was dark bags under her eyes. "You idiot! I've been looking for you for two days!"

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing! God! Why do I even love you?"

"Ouch, that hurts. How did you find me?" She tapped her nose. "Right! I forgot. So is Emily alright?"

"Really? A girl comes looking for you, searches for two days straight, and the first thing you do is ask about another girl."

"Sor…"

"Shut up. She's fine." Seeing as she looked tired, I wrapped her in a deep embrace. Her eyelids drooped and her breathing evened. I looked out at the sky, still early in awakening.

I awoke to a feeling of happiness and security. The scent around also helped to calm me down. The warmth blanketing me as I felt strong arms wrapped behind my back. I buried my head deeper into Dis's chest. "You awake?" I heard him ask.

"Yeah."

"Let's go, it's nearly noon. I still wanna go hunt some fish."

She didn't seem like she wanted to move, but did so anyways. "So, you're not gonna kill me?"

"Later. For now, I just want to be your wife."

"Ah, but we aren't married."

"We will be soon, if you don't die."

"So, about Emily…"

"Oh, can you shut up about her for once?"

"Fine! No Emily today, just you."

"That's better." With that, I guided her towards the lake I found.

"Sit down."

"Why?"

"Just please."

"Fine." She plopped down on the ground in front of the lake. I sat down behind her and pushed in. "Ah! Why! You know I hate water!" I calmly sat behind her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Be quiet." I started combing her mane with my fingers and splashing water onto her fur. Her startled eyes seemed to calm down as I continued. She closed her eyes and leaned against my chest.

"I owe you this for coming to find me."

"…"

"Ashilin?"

"…"

"Are you asleep?"

"…"

I woke to something bumping into my thighs. I peeked open my eyes to see a Zoroark hunched over a makeshift stove. The scent wafted into my nose as my mouth uncontrollably watered. I sat up and sneaked behind the Zoroark. My mouth was millimeters away from his ear as I blew into his ear.

"Ah!" The fish flew up as I knocked over the piece of rock I was using as a pan. It promptly fell on my feet. Ashilin jumped up and snatched it from mid-air. "Oi! That's my fish!"

"Why do you care? I'm your wife."

"I'm a living being who's hungry."

"Well, same here."

"Sigh." I hunched over and prepared another fish.

"You can also share with me." She mumbled pass the fish.

"How?" She leaned close and kissed me full on the lips.


	15. Chapter 15

Chp. 15

She pushed off of me and walked out the cave, leaving me in shock. Despite being her future husband, we had never really done anything like a couple would. After the shock, came anger. She took my first kiss! I stormed out the cave to see her peacefully munching on the fish still in her paws. "You put that down right this second miss."

"Why would I?" The food stopped her from talking properly.

"First, finish the food in your mouth. Second, hand over the fish!"

"No." I ran forward, the surroundings blurred. It was for only a brief second, when she turned around, it was already too late. My hand wrapped around her throat and threw her back.

"**Give me the fish!" **The look in her eyes snapped me out of my trance. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Her smile turned into a smirk. "You will die now."

"Why?"

"I have proven you to be… dangerous. Therefore, force is allowed."

"I…I…damn you!"

"Bring in the drones." Four spheres flew out from the woods and circled around me. I struck out at one and brought it down to the ground. The remaining three sprouted something that resembles an visible shield from their sides and focused to the front. The distance in-between each sphere slowly closed in. There was a sound as the shields locked in. Electricity charged up in the shields as it merged together and neared me. The moment it touched me, searing pain shot through me with the smell of burned fur.

"How could you!"

"What did I do?" She put on an innocent face.

"You…" I roared out loud, the ground shook, the sky trembled, yet the shield didn't break. I punched the shield and… it didn't end well. Pain passed through my body and my vision turned white. My knees hit the ground as the drones closed in even more, the pain turned unbearable. **After that, all hell broke loose. **

His body had a sickening crunch as the drones struggled to maintain him under control. The shields started to separate as his body expanded, his wings forcing it open. He looked me in the eye with such hate that I stumbled back a step. The intensity bore into me, the drone's shields broke apart and the drones themselves fell to the ground uselessly. He moved towards me in a blur, his hand clenched around my throat. I couldn't breath. I struggled. Uselessly.

'Kill, kill, KILL!' A voice in my mind screamed for blood, death, and pain. My fist tightened around her, her struggling grew weak. "Die, die, DIE!" She let out a gasp and tears streamed down her face. At the sight of seeing her cry, my face broke into a grin. Then something hard formed in my chest as I wondered why I was smiling. I suddenly realized who I was choking. She collapsed onto the ground as my grasp loosened. She took in gulps of air as I stared at her, she looked up and straight back at me.

"Chris will kill you. Run my dear."

"Too late." A voice sounded from behind me. I turned to see a human holding a sword. He charged at me.

'He's fast!' A slash nearly hit me. I punched him in the face and he flew back. He was knocked unconscious. "That was… pathetic."

"I… agree."


End file.
